1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motors. More specifically, the present invention concerns a motor assembly having an adjustably mounted rotor sensor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that motors are used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, driving centrifugal pumps (such as slurry pumps). In various applications, it is desirable to sense rotor conditions, such as position, direction, and speed. Typically, sensors are fixed relative to the motor frame, and are positioned relative to a shutter wheel that is adjustably positioned on the rotor shaft. When adjustments to the motor assembly are made, the shutter wheel is often recalibrated by adjusting the shutter wheel relative to the rotor shaft. In certain applications (such as centrifugal pump applications), however, where motor components are generally very heavy and the sensor mechanism is located internally within the motor housing, recalibration of the shutter wheel is difficult.